nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nerf Wiki:Requests for adminship
Please put your name here if you wish to be an admin and explain why. *Hi! I would like to become an admin. I am an admin on many wikis, I know how to do source, CSS, JS, and more. I can make a better community with more things for users to do. I came from a huge wiki, with about 100 new editors a day. I used to be an admin there, and I made many important things. We could make this a better page - heading two, suppeort and non-support. And more. If you give me the chance, I can make this wiki better. * TheFirespliter: I have recently seen a lot of people changing the scores of their favourite Nerf guns to 10 or 9. If you can let me be an admin, I would change these unreasonable scores back to normal ones, update new information about Nerf every Thursday and create new pages on this wiki every time I see new Nerf guns, accesories etc. Lock pages where people usually vandalize (or edit it). Thanks for considering! :) **Hi, thanks for the request. While you seem to have the right attitude and aspirations for being an administrator, you are still rather new. If you stick around, then you could reapply and I might reconsider the request. JetCell Talk • ] 20:24, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *Hello, I am writing on here because I want to become an admin on this wiki. The reason is that I feel I have contributed quite a lot as compared to other users on the wiki. Another reason is that since we are in opposite time zones, there will always be an admin on the wiki at all times. Lastly, I am an Admin on another wiki, so I am quite experienced in writing CSS and utilising Admin tools. Please consider this request, you won't be dissappointed. Yours Truly, [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper Pro']] 00:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) **Hello. Much like what I said to the person above, you have very good qualities of being made staff of the wiki. However, you are still rather new to the site. If you stick around (which the above person didn't do...), you can reapply and I'll consider your request. JetCell Talk • ] 01:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) *Hello, I am reapplying for adminship. I definately agree to what you said before, and I did "stick around" adding 15 brand new pages, adding 50 new images, making a total of 400 edits and cleaning up the wiki as much as I could. Please consider the request. Yours truly, [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 15:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) *Jetcell, you see how I have helped this wiki. Please consider me as an admin or a chat moderator. JDB3326 (talk) 00:04, October 10, 2012 (UTC) **I'm glad to see you're showing interest in helping the site and whatnot. However, you are still rather new here. If you stick around and rack up some good edits and whatnot, you can come back with a second request. Jet Talk • ] 00:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) **Ok, Jetcell, thanks. **Jet, I did stick around, added some new photos, and made 63 edits so far. Please consider me as an admin. *Jet, I hope you will consider (as you mentioned) giving me at least rollback, or possibly making me an admin. I think I've proven that I have an interest in helping the site, as well as having access to probably the largest variety of Nerf blasters of anyone on this site. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 02:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) *Can I be an admin? I have a large collection of Nerf and know a lot of. Garchomp9 (talk) 09:22, Juli 24, 2013 (UTC) So, I am requesting for admin/rollback rights (rollback is fine for now) because I have reached a lot of edits and have been on here for some time. I'm an admin on other wikis, so I know administrator features. I know I got a lot of edits through edit-warring but I was SURE I had got those right. There's been problems with guys like Greencopper (removing my forum replies) and rollback was handy since a user once vandalised the Longshot page 6 times, so it was extremely hard to revert. For galleries, I'll only remov images if they're spam, vandalism or duplicate. Thank you, Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 07:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::MMMMM, you have hardly any edits that aren't reverting and removing information. Your only admin credits are on Nerfipedia, not counting your pointless other wiki. You are hard to deql with and would not make a good admin. MMMMM, you are wasting my time. Morshu.com (talk) 14:55, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Shut up, you don't have control over me and you're not remotely near to adminship. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 15:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh actually, hi. BOOM against MMMMMM!!! (talk) 15:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::MMMMM, yet another display of your lack of admin-potential skills; harassing other users. If you want to keep your own wiki, don't apply for admin here. You need to use some sense. Morshu.com (talk) 21:03, October 3, 2013 (UTC)